


Hungry for You

by HardNoctLife



Series: Summer Gladnis Week 2019 - HardNoctLife [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boyfriends, Canon Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Gladnis, Gladnis Week, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious, One Shot, Romance, Shopping, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Summer Gladnis Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 10:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardNoctLife/pseuds/HardNoctLife
Summary: Summer Gladnis Week 2019, Day 5: "Farmer's market trip," Adjectives: "Idyllic/Muggy"Ignis and Gladio spend the morning in the Lestallum marketplace and discover what they are truly hungry for.





	Hungry for You

[](https://ibb.co/pRdNT6z)

The Lestallum marketplace was thick with people, making the already muggy summer air feel like they were wading through a pool. Gladio was shirtless beneath his jacket, and Ignis couldn’t help but chuckle anytime he caught someone staring at the King’s Shield.

They’d jerk their heads away in embarrassment when Ignis would catch their eye, but the tactician would merely smile and turn back to inspecting the wares in front of him, listening to Gladio’s oblivious banter float over his shoulder as he surveyed the items for purchase.

Ignis could hardly blame them. There was a lot to stare at—rippling abdominal muscles, gruesome looking scars, and the heavy black ink of an expansive eagle tattoo. Not to mention the man’s luxurious dark hair, highlighting the caramel coating of his eyes, warm and inviting.

_Good enough to eat. _Ignis turned over a peach in his hand, selecting several more from the merchant before paying with a handful of gil.

Ignis could appreciate the finer things, and he did so on a daily basis, but for now, he turned his eyes to the bustling stalls piled high with produce, intent on selecting the freshest ingredients for their evening meal.

Prompto and Noctis had unsurprisingly opted to remain in the hotel room, curled under the covers in boxer shorts, phones in hand. _It’s too hot to go out_, the prince had said. Gladio and Ignis hadn’t minded the time alone, though. Moments like these were few and far between.

After exchanges with shopkeepers and the back-and-forth bartering that Noctis’s advisor handled like a pro, Ignis would smile up at his companion, conversation coming easily.

“What are you planning, Iggy?” the Shield grinned, eyeing the bags of fresh fruit and greens they had already accumulated. Ignis turned coy.

“I’ve come up with a new recipe that I would like you to try.” Gladio draped an arm around Ignis’s shoulder, and the advisor managed to look across the aisle in time to see two young women whispering behind their hands, eyes darting between the two men with interest.

“I’m your willing victim.”

Gladio’s body heat combined with the already stifling temperatures made sweat trail from Ignis’s neck to the small of his back, but he couldn’t help himself. Leaning in to Gladio’s casual embrace, he watched with amusement as the onlookers’ eyes grew wide. After a moment their audience finally angled themselves away, and Ignis chuckled, barely suppressing a smirk. Gladio blinked, none the wiser.

They wandered through the crowd, remaining close despite the heat. Ignis was grateful he had opted for a t-shirt instead of his usual button down, as it quickly grew dark with sweat stains. Gladio didn’t seem to mind though.

“Hm.” Gladio leaned back in his seat, the two of them now situated at a small outdoor café for a late breakfast. The hum of the city continued around them, white noise. “A fruit salad?” he guessed.

“Very intuitive. Go on,” Ignis urged. His green eyes shone playfully, made pale by the morning sun. The Shield met the man’s gaze and momentarily forgot what he was going to say.

“…and some sort of curry maybe?”

“Not quite, but good guess.” Ignis put his elbows on the wrought-iron table and leaned forward. He had spied another group of women in his periphery unabashedly watching them. 

_They have no shame here, do they?_ he mused.

Gladio’s hands were clasped behind his head, making the muscles of his chest appear all the more impressive. Ignis beckoned with one crooked finger, and Gladio’s arms came down to rest on either side of Ignis’s, scooting forward as the tactician brought his mouth to the Shield’s ear. 

“And what say you to dessert?” Ignis’s accent deepened in the middle of the whispered question and a lazy smile spread ear-to-ear across Gladio’s face.

“I could have seconds—_thirds_—and still have room for your dessert, Specs.” Ignis couldn’t make out the conversation from the table beside them, but he recognized the tone of surprise and indignation. It sparked a fire inside him, spurring him into action.

Removing his glasses, now foggy from proximity to Gladio’s face, Ignis tilted his head invitingly. Without hesitation, Gladio brought their lips to touch, kissing him deeply. For a moment, all the noise faded away.

_Salty and sweet._

When Ignis pulled away, they were both smiling, and the women who had been observing them had apparently lost interest.

“Dessert it is then,” Ignis decided. “Perhaps a salted caramel tart.” Gladio’s gaze turned hungry, no, _predatory_. A tendril of pleasure unfurled in Ignis’s groin, and he fought to maintain a neutral expression. They were still in public, after all. 

“I think I have something else in mind.”

“Oh?” The tone was casual, but Ignis’s heartbeat quickened. The two men sat back as a server brought their food and placed it on the table between them, muttering polite ‘thank you’s.

Gladio made a show of popping a strawberry into his mouth, a trail of pink juice dribbling from the corner of his mouth into his beard. Ignis immediately reached to wipe it away, and the Shield caught his hand, kissing the advisor’s knuckles.

He huffed, but Ignis was secretly pleased.

“Why don’t we put on a show for our adoring fans?”

Ignis’s eyelids opened and closed in rapid succession, comically perplexed. Gladio’s resulting laugh was booming, filling the already packed space.

“Really, Specs? You haven’t noticed?” The advisor flushed. So, Gladio _had_ seen the women staring at him. Ignis wasn’t sure whether to be impressed or dismayed. Gladio shook his head in disbelief. “Everybody in this place has been sizing you up like a snack to be devoured.”

“_Me_?” Ignis snorted. “You are mistaken. It’s _you _that they can’t keep their eyes off of.” The dark-haired man’s head cocked to the side in confusion, long hair brushing over his shoulders.

“You’re joking, right?”

They both looked around, heads snapping away guiltily as they did so.

“Ah,” Ignis commented sheepishly. Food still untouched, Gladio squeezed Ignis’s hand reassuringly.

“Don’t worry, Iggy. There’s only one person who can hold my attention.”

“Noct?” Ignis’s lips twitched as Gladio rolled his eyes and groaned.

It was Gladio’s turn to draw close, full lips brushing over Ignis’s earlobe and making him shiver in spite of the warmth that danced across his skin.

“I’ve got an idea for dessert. How ‘bout we go kick the kids out and get cooking?”

Ignis couldn’t contain his grin. “You’ll spoil your appetite for dinner,” he hummed good-naturedly.

“Oh, I don’t think so,” Gladio mused, one hand snaking through Ignis’s unkempt hair before rendering him breathless with another passionate kiss. His next statement made Ignis quiver, pleasantly chilled so that goosebumps raised along the tactician’s arms.

“I stay hungry.”

**Author's Note:**

> This author responds to all comments! Feel free to talk to me directly on Tumblr (hard-noct-life) and Twitter (@hardnoctlife).
> 
> Art is by AceFlorins. Follow her on Tumblr/Twitter (@aceflorins)


End file.
